


Who the hell liked Blue Roses anyways?

by Cornuts360



Series: Hanahaki Whouffaldi Edition [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e01 The Magician's Apprentice, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: Clara goes to the hospital to get surgery for her condition.





	Who the hell liked Blue Roses anyways?

Clara had enough. After the Doctor's rendezvous with the whole cyberman invasion by Missy, she's had enough with love. She didn't want to continue feeling the romance. Everywhere she goes, it's always there and it makes her jealous. She remembered coughing up flowers during her time with the Doctor on the space train. She didn't know who those flowers were meant for. 

Clara decided on the plan. She knew the consequences and she thought to herself, "it's okay to not feel a romantic love to anyone." 

She booked an appointment with the doctors at the hospital in advanced. She was on the phone with the receptionist, "Hello?.... Hi, yes. Can I book an appointment? Is 6:30 okay, for today?... Great! Thank you"

It was all set.

\---------------

She was waiting at the receptions when she was escorted to a bed with a doctor along the way. As she sat on the bed, she waited. As she waited she began coughing and gagging, taking out a blue rose petal from her mouth. When she calmed down, a doctor came into the view.

"Hi, my name is Claire and I would be your doctor for today. So, what's up?"  
"I-" Clara hesitated. Why did she hesitate?  
"Hey, it's okay you get stressed.' Claire reassured.

Clara took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, "I have this condition. Hanahaki Disease. I-I know that there is another way to make it go away but..."  
"Oh..." Claire responded knowing exactly what Clara was talking about, "Why would you do that? You know there are still people out there."  
"But I had enough of it! I lost my boyfriend and... I had enough..." Clara was shaking, but Claire sighed.   
"I was hoping to get surgery to get rid of the disease. It hurts too much."  
"Hey, at least you don't have to meet them at this point. Your soulmate might've been a prick for all you know." Claire reassured her. Clara simply nodded. 

With that, Claire prepared a surgical room for the two and Clara was taken to the stage.

\-----------------

It was a Wednesday, and the Doctor was in Essex having the time of his life, but something felt off. He shrugged it off though, he was going to die anyway.

\-----------------

Clara got out of the hospital two days after the surgery, it was a bit hard on her breathing now that the flowers were removed from her lungs. During school, while teaching to her students about her most favourite writer, Jane Austen, she received a call from UNIT. She rushed to their headquarters knowing it has something to do with the Doctor. Wow. She didn't realize how much she has just missed him. 

When Missy and Clara reached to where and when the Doctor is, Clara just stared. When the Doctor entered into the arena with a tank and playing whatever he is he's playing, she didn't really feel anything. She admired him and also quite frankly shocked because it's the Doctor. On a tank!!

Just then, the Doctor got off of his tank and began playing Pretty Woman looking at Clara. What Clara was supposed to feel was flattery and her heart was supposed to swell, but she didn't really feel that. She only felt confused about why he did that. Clara went down to go to the Doctor, and what shocked her the most was that he hugged her. She got even more confused and flailed her arms for a bit until her hands rest on his back. Clara could hear the Doctor's hearts and their beating fast. 

\-----------------

"Wow, look at that. The Doctor without hope." Missy said. The Doctor's voice rang throughout Skaro. The desperation in his voice calling for Clara. "He really does care about you, Clara."   
"Of course he does. He's the Doctor."  
"Hear that? It's like he lost someone he loves."  
Clara turned to Missy, "Really? Are you implying that he loves me?"  
"Isn't it clear, sweetheart? He loves you more than anything. I could even prove it to ya."  
The companion stopped dead in her tracks, "Okay then, tell me. What's the Doctor's favourite flower?"  
Missy tsked, "That's easy! It's blue roses."   
Clara added on, "What were the flowers he was choking on?"   
"Look, I may be his oldest friend in the universe but that doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING about him." Missy laughed as the two continued walking down the Dalek graveyard.

\------------------

Something was up with the Doctor. He was acting stranger than usual. When Clara and the Doctor entered the TARDIS after Skaro. He began coughing up a storm. Quickly, Clara went by his side and helped him by rubbing her hand up and down his back. "Doctor? Doctor! Doctor. It's okay! Breathe in! And breathe out. That's it. There you go." AS the Doctor calmed down for a bit, he sat on the floor looking limp. Weakly, his hand reached the inside of his mouth to find a petal. He examined it and showed Clara, "Who likes pink roses, Clara?! It's driving me to the brink of my death... Clara?"   
She looked mortified. Holy shit. How was she supposed to know that she was the one who is going to kill her friend? "Doctor, I need to tell you something."   
"Not now, Clara! I need you to help me find this person." He was quick on his feet and he rushed towards the console. "That's the thing, Doctor. I need to tell you something."  
"Well make it quick! What?"   
"What's your favourite flower, Doctor?"   
"Blue Roses. Why? Disappointed that it wasn't me?" He chuckled at his own joke. Was it even a joke? "Actually Doctor. It was you." He stopped midway from pulling the lever down. The TimeLord looked at her with many emotions coursing through him.   
A tear came down on his cheek, then another, and another. "Hey, Clara. It wasn't your fault. I should've said something earlier. At least I get to spend my last adventure with you." he tried to smile, but it was caught up in a coughing fit. A retching noise came afterward and Clara rushed to the Doctor before he raised an arm for her to step away. A stem of thorns made its way to his mouth. He grabbed it with a clenched fist, thorns bleeding his hand and pulled the stem.

Clara was mortified. How could she do this?! She should have waited. If she only waited this would never have happened. Why did she only have mutual feelings for him?! When in fact it was supposed to be romantic. Damn her decisions and damn her mentality. A thump was heard in the TARDIS which interrupted her train of thought. She saw the Doctor limp on the floor bleeding out. The TARDIS light dimmed and shut down. The light through the cracks of the TARDIS doors was illuminating. 

Shaking, Clara opened the doors to find herself outside of her apartment. 

Quickly, she found herself in the bathroom of her apartment. 

\----------------

A week has passed. The apartment was dusty and it was still filled with Clara's belongings. No one has heard about the school teacher in days. When the super-intendant went into her flat, he called out for her. 

Her kitchen cupboards were messed around with and a medicine cabinet was opened too. 

The neighbors complained about a leaky roof two days before the super-intendant came to Clara's flat. He went around and opened the bathroom door.

There were empty bottles of alcohol, pills, and pills scattered across the floor and the water was disgusting. 

Poor Clara Oswald.


End file.
